


Sprinkle's No Good Day

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, and also a vacation, but heres sprinkle, not great with animal povs, prompt, sprinkle needs a hug, sprinkle pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sprinkle's day doesn't go well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sprinkle's No Good Day

Cage was safer, before I met the blue one. Took me from the place with the tigers, couldn’t hurt me, brought me with her. 

Not a good day, blue one has be around her shoulders, taken me with her to a place that smells like danger. My fur itchy and bad, distracting, the smells unfamiliar. Not safe for me. Dangerous, something attacks. Shiny and loud and smells like nothing I’ve ever seen before but also like terrible terrible gas. 

Can’t move. Not for awhile. Can’t smell or see. Until later, don’t know when, when the small green one who smells like predator, smells like pastries and yellow and threat but also pleasant. Distracting smells overwhelms when I suddenly blink and see her. Then see the blue one that is mine. 

Threat gone, maybe. At least threat not currently used to. Threats that are the people who touch me still here. 

Still in the danger place that smells bad, but maybe leave soon. Maybe less danger soon. Maybe can take nap later, and now be around them again. Body hurts so much, just want to curl up away from them and sleep. 


End file.
